Spirit of Lu Bu
Spirit of Lu Bu is the first ever Legendary quest to be released. This quest will not be linked or be required to do, as this quest is an optional one, though it does give great reward. Be warned that you will need to travel around the world, and some parts of the quest will require you to walk directly to that location, so this quest should not be done in a single run. Another note, is that not all the tasks are listed, but just two. In total, there are 30 of them. Official Description Starting Off All conversations are found here. * First off, travel to Tokaji and go east to Mikyo. Talk to Keiichi. He will say that you ever heard of a heroine known Lu Bu. Not knowing what it is, he asks you to find out more information, but first he sends to to ask the Shipyard Owner to get his ship repaired. The Ship Go talk to the Shipyard Owner in Tokaji#The Dokkus. He will refuse a few times and will call Keiichi "one of those damn kids". You will need to act tough towards the Shipyard Owner. Choosing any nice comments will only lead him to refuse, and you will have to start again. If you had manage to meanly convince the old man, he will say "you seem to got the guts". Unfortunately, to buy the vessel, you will have to pay 700,000 (yes, 700,000) coins plus 50,000 coins for Keiichi, since he owes him money. When you get the money, accept and now you have a vessel to control, but you will also have to repair it a bit. Get any type of nail and hammer to fix it. A Long Voyage Ahead NOTE: BE PREPARED! THIS IS THE LONGEST PART OF THE QUEST. YOU WILL HAVE TO TRAVEL HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD INCLUDING THE WILDERNESS TO TALK TO VARIOUS PEOPLE ABOUT THE WATER SPIRIT. IT IS RECOMMENDED YOU BRING THE ITEMS YOU ARE WILLING TO LOOSE SINCE SOME OF THE STEPS INVOLVE COMBAT! To begin the voyage, travel to Ardougne and go to Sir Ceril's house and talk to him. *Player: Greetings sir. *Sir Ceril: Good day to you Player, I once again thank you for returning the family armour. (This is currently a glitch as even if you helped the cultists, he will still praise you for the help.) *Player: Do you know of a spirit named "Lu Bu"? *Sir Ceril: I may, why? *Player: A chap named Keiichi came to ask you about the spirit that lays in the waves. *Sir Ceril: Ah yes! You mean the heroine of the east in the Eastern Ocean for so long? Yes yes, now I know what you mean. The spirit lived in the waters for over 200 years. She died a short while after a massive naval siege off the coast of the Eastern Realms. She now resides in the ocean, seeking to kill anyone who dares come near her home. She is said to jump on ships and kill everyone. *Player: That doesn't sound good... *Sir Ceril: That is why you are going to help! *Player: How? *Sir Ceril: I'll tell you, but I need you to do me one small favour... *Player: Great, not another Yanni situation... *Sir Ceril: I'm only joking! You need to go around the world and ask everyone. I only gave you one little piece of information. You will have to collect a various amount of resources or kill something though. *Player: WHAT?!? You want ME to do all of this just for one girl that died in the ocean?! *Sir Ceril: I heard the reward is great... *Player: Where do I start then? *Sir Ceril: ~Hehe... he/she fell for it...~ Well, collect 12 Coal ores and give it to the Legends Guard on the left side. *Player: Got it! The Tasks First Task *Go and collect 12 Coal ores and bring it to the left side Legend's Guard. The other one won't give you the reward. *Legends Guard: Welcome sir/ma'dam. *Player: Hey, Sir Ceril asked me to give you 12 Coal ores to find out more about Lu Bu. *Legends Guard: Ah yes, the Heroine of fire. She was once a great warrior who served under a warlord in early Naishi. She betrayed and killed her lord. She also had a lover who she took with to help her assassinate this warlord. *Player: Is that all? *Legends Guard: Yes. That is all... though, you could find more information from Thomrack in the Sorcerer's Tower. You may need to give him 18 Oak logs though. *Player: Okay, thank you so much! Second Task *Head on to Thomrack and talk to him. *Thomrack: Greetings Player. *Player: Hey, Sir Ceril asked me to give you 12 Coal ores to find out more about Lu Bu. *Thomrack: Do you mean the one who cost of millions of lives? Yes yes, I know of her. After the death of her warlord, she took her lover to Kudos Island. As she sent her there, they set up a camp. There, she went on destroying whoever was in her path. Though, she did resided in a city... *Player: Is that all? *Thomrack: Yes. That is all... though, you could find more information from (Random person). You may need to give him (Random number of an item) though. *Player: Okay, thank you so much! All the other tasks and final Task *This will continue going on until you receive the last few bits of information. A full information about her can be found above. As you reach the final person (this will be for all players) which is ironically, Yanni, talk to him. *Player: ... So all these tasks leads to YOU? *Yanni: Only Zamorak knows. *Player: No way I am doing any favours for you! *Yanni: Calm down player, all you need to do is to travel to the Priestess in the Western Realms. *Player: Good! Thank you! Priestly *Head on over to the Priestess in the Neko lands and talk to her. *Priestess: Greetings to you! *Player: Hello priestess, I was wondering if you know about Lu Bu? *Priestess: Such a beautiful girl she was... shame she had to die so young and to be tormented by Zamorak. She was killed in a giant wave that hit her. Her body went to the bottom of the seas near Morytania. Her soul was captured by Zamorak's evil, and was sent to kill anyone who is in the waters of the Eastern Seas. *Player: Alright! Sounds like I have to- *Priestess: But there was an ultimate cost... Whoever wanted to face her, must not pray to the gods. *Player: Oh... shizzles... Final Boss *Head back to the Eastern Realms and talk to Keiichi. *Keiichi: You're back Player! *Player: Yeah, listen, we need to kill Lu Bu once again. She's going to cause havoc if we do not do anything. *Keiichi: Woah woah woah, are you saying we are going after a savage water spirit? *Player: Yes, and we need to get people to help. *Keiichi: Uh... *Player: Keiichi-sastor, I remember you used to be full of ambition. What happened to that? *Keiichi: It's just... *Player: Oh c'mon, scared of an undead girl? She won't be much trouble. *Keiichi: Well, she's quite tough. But if you insist. Category:Silksong Quests Category:Rework